Welcome 2 my show, my NEW life, my story
by drunken-madhatter
Summary: Okay so I was just living any other life as an average-teen. Cool, simple, full of kinda' aggravating friends, and parents who didn't know what's what. And now I'm living in this crazy, hyperactive, anime-world. Wanna' know more about my life?, then click
1. Thunderstorms can be deadly

**Disclaimer: Umm, hey people wassup'?, kinda' weird that I'm actually making one of these fanficions again, but whatever. **

**Devilmayecry: Yea, I can't believe it either that she's doing this..and I just thought she was lazy.**

**spongeneg70: But this time you (are) going to finish this one..riiight??, instead of cutting it off by the 7th chapter when you had about one-hundred and seventy-somethin' reviews..psh, you should get-out more..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey!, take that back!..I am NOT (that) lazy you know!!**

**Devilmayecry: Sure, yea, uh-huh, then why don't you explain it to everyone why you're being so defensive over this then??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Ugh, what-ever you got me, now one of you just read the freakin' disclaimer.**

**spongeneg70: Umm, alright it says: accidently reads it upside-down. : " elpmis mnad-god taht tsuJ..eus on uoy os ,nwo t'ond eM.." **

**drunkenmad-hatter: What the hell??**

**Devilmayecry: Neguisa you retard, you're reading it upside-down..duh.**

**spongeneg70: Oh, hehe..I knew that..fine you read it you smart-ass..**

**Devilmayecry: Okay fine give it here..( 2 minutes l8ter ), umm okay it says: " Me don't own, so you no sue..Just that god-damn simple."**

**Chapter 1: " Thunder-Storms can be deadly.."**

**Friday, 12/10/04', 4:52 pm:**

**"Oh my god I can't believe it's the freakin' weekend already, I must be gettin' old", I said with my usual sarcasm as I walked through the front door.**

**"Now if I could just find my-..."**

**"Kam!, Kam!, you won't believe this!, I just rented the YuYuHakusho playstation2-game!!!", my overly ecstatic little 8-year-old cousin Anthony had ran at full speed into the hall-way, then eventually tripped over his own feet, and fell almost face-first onto the floor, still shaking the game violently in his hand.**

**"Umm cool..and you okay lil' Bro?", I tried to make an attempt to sympathize with this situation even though he almost did it out of stupidity.**

**"Yea I'm alright thanx, and you wanna' come in the room and play with me?", he grabbed my offering hand and expected my response right then and there.**

**"Umm, sorry Anthony but at this point I'd rather watch my precious Hiei kick some demon-ass on one of my dvds", I shrugged at his crest-fallen face, then began to walk to the back of the house to the den with the tempting big-screen television.**

**"Ooooh my precious!, my beautiful, sex-god Hiei!, oh how I love him so..", he tried to make a play imatation of me with my little (obsession) with the time when he had caught me saying those exact words, and moaning loudly in my sleep last Thursday-night. drunkenmad-hatter: this actually happened in real life too, believe it or not..**

**(twitch) "Why you little brat, and for that I feel like kicking you ass right now, but since I'm luckilly in a good mood I'll give you a 5-second head-start..", I trailed-off, in order to make the point get across to him.**

**"You have got to be kid-.."**

**" 5..", I cut him off so he NOW understood that I wasn't playing around anymore.**

**"4.."**

**"Oh my, I think I hear my mother calling me, bye-bye!", he said quickly as an excuse, even though he knew perfectly well that his mother-in-law wasn't home, and then ended up sprinting right back into his room around the corner, and slamming the door shut.**

**"Kids' smart, cause' if I would've gotten to 1, well, I think that we all know the outcome of that", I began talking to myself as I picked up the Terrible-Truths' dvd off the side shelf.**

**"God Hiei's so damn cute in this one..", were my final words before I was even half-way in the process of popping in the disk into thie disk holder, before a huge rumble of thunder was heard from outside.**

**"Kam, what the heck happened?!", I heard Anthony call to me from the opposite room from the den as I went out onto the back porch to check out the the night sky.**

**"What the fuck?, it's supposed to be a warm Friday night, not the other way around", I said expecting to see a few final rays of sunlight of the late afternoon, but to only see large, almost boulder-sized raindrops falling from the sky, along with the now heavilly increased volume of thunder in the background.**

**"Psh, oh well, I always did admire the rain anyways", I sighed out of the lack of importance for this carrying me just so I could get outside. But the thing is, the second I stepped back inside, all the electricity went out. Devilmayecry: Ha, like that's really that scary..me: Lei, do yourself a favor and shut-up..**

**"Kam!, Kam!, where are you?!, I'm scared!, I d-don't like being in the dark!", Anthony cried my name out through the thick, aggravating darkness of the small room.**

**"Anthony!, lil' Bro I'm right here, behind you.. please don't worry, everything is gonna' be alright, okay?", I said to him when I had eventually found his frail outline through the dark, then hugged him, so he would know that he wasn't alone. spongeneg70: god this is getting so cliche'...me: you 2 are seriously beginning to annoy me with this you know..**

**Then if that wasn't enough, out of no-where this electric surge crept along the wires from outside, ( which I stupidly left the back-door open), and shocked the tv in the middle of the room directly in front of us, that I was kinda' sorta' leaning on for the past two minutes. **

**"Huh?, what the hell??!!", I then seriously got paranoid when the screen turned on and only got static recpetions..and supprisingly, so was I, when my body was in contact with the electrical shock.**

**"Kam!, Kam!, what's happening!, please don't leave me here all alone!, Kam!". Anthony was franticaly screaming to the point of tears right now when he saw horrified that my body was then slowly beginning to become just a huge colliction of static waves, and starting to dissapear.**

**"Anthony!, I don't know what's going on!, just stay back, I don't want this to happen to you!, move Anthony!..please, come-on", I tried my best to stay calm, eventhough I was as scared as hell, and especially when the background music to the start-of-the-show-song of YuYuHakusho began to play all of a sudden.**

**"Kam!, come back!, please!"**

**"I can't..but just know that I'm with you okay?, umm, l8ter baby-bro', see-ya'..", were my last and I thought final words before I was then un-knowingly got sucked into the world of YuYuHakusho...**

**End Chapter 1: Thunder Storms can be Deadly..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Oh my frickin' god, I can't believe that I just completed my first chapter.**

**Devilmayecry: (currently asleep on the couch, muttering something about evil-reigndeer in his sleep..)**

**spongeneg70: now THIS is what I call pathetic.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: -took the words right out of my mouth Neguisa.**

**Devilmayecry: (then wakes-up when I throw my paper-weight at his head): HEY OW!, WHO THREW THAT??!!**

**spongeneg70: (laughing her ass off at the stupidity of it all.)**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Umm okay you guys this is the end of the first chapter, and thank the lord for that cause' my hands are seriously starting to go numb on me. So did you like it?, hate it?..even care at all?, then if you want, just click on that light-purple button on the lower left-hand side of the screen..**

**Devilmayecry: and she really doesn't mind if they're flames or anything, cause' she (assumes) that it takes her awhile to get pissed..**

**spongeneg70: which we all JUST know isn't even true..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: you two just see what I make you do next chapter..(glares).**

**spongeneg70 & Devilmayecry: riiiiiiight...**


	2. Electrical surges can do shit 2 ur brain

**Disclaimer: See, I told you two that I would sooner or l8ter I would get to typing this up. And I wrote 3 other of my soon-to-be-chapters in 2 days!, can you believe it??**

**Spongeneg70: Oh whoopty-doo, Kammy.**

**Devilmayecry: Yea, we're all just sooo intrieged about your accomplishment.**

**dman03: Hey!, where the hell am I??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Devin!, omfg now you're here..(sarcasm).**

**spongeneg70: Hey that reminds me..devin, you owe me $1.25 for making me buy you that snow-storm from the ice-cream truck last week!**

**dman03: Oh funny, I don't recall..**

**Devilmayecry: and plus not to mention that kit-kat, that crunch-bar, AND finally that pack of starburts that you still haven't paid me back for yet!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey you guys, you can all kill devin l8ter, let's just get to the TRUE disclaimer okay?? Now someone read it before I get pissed..**

**dman03 (sarcastically): Oh why?, what'll happen??..shortly afterwards get's knocked-out from getting hit with my PS2-controller..**

**spongeneg70: Uh-oh, NOW she's pissed..umm, so Lei be a good little boy and read the disclaimer.**

**Devilmayecry: Ugh fine but ur doing it next-time then..blinks oh yea it says: " You people already know perfectly well that I don't own these characters besides the exception of myself, so just sit-back, relax, and read the frickin' chapter"..and Kammy, frickin'?, what type of word is that??**

**scene perspective change.**

**Chapter 2: "Electrical surges can do some serious shit to your brain.."**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 12:06pm, (somewhere in the deeper-parts of ???-park.) :**

**"Ugh, oh man god-damnit my head hurts...", I had assumed that I had woken up in some..argh, I can't say it, my head just hurts too much, damn migrains.**

**(a good 20 yards away, or even 30 since I suck at calculating stuff: )**

**..."- So then I punch the guy in his face, and then I'm all don't worry, I'll just write one of those sorry-I-beat-your-kid-up notes to your mom," boasted an un-naturally familiar voice from somewhere not too far away.**

**"Huh?, that guy's voice sounds familiar for some reason, wonder' who it is, probally Jared or something.." I trail off as I open my eyes lazilly, and try to take in my surroundings, still having a huge migrain, and vision a little blurry. **

**"Yusuke, what did I tell you about fighting in school?, I swear I see absolutely no point in your mother slaving over trying to keep you in Jr.High anymore..", replied some chick's comment to what the 1st guy was talking about..wait a minute, (Yusuke')?! **

**"Yusuke'?, what the hell?, who in California, let alone America has the name Yusuke'?", something really was starting to get kinda' freaky and fishy about all of this, for why?, I have no idea..**

**"Argh!..again with the nagging!, don't do this!, don't do that!, man whenever we're alone for even 5 god-damn minutes Keiko, all you do to take up the time is tell me what to do!", this guy (supposedly) called Yusuke' began to yell at her, when she was just apparently worrying about him..how orriginally cute..**

**"Umm, and plus no-one I've ever heard of has the name Keiko either, psh I'm just being paranoid, this is probally just one huge coinci-.." **

**"..-Hey ssh, Keiko shut-up..I think I hear something back here.."(girl pipes-in), " But Yusuke' I.."**

**"- I said shut-up, come-on, you don't want this (thing) to know that we're onto it right?.."**

**"Oh shit", then I mentally slap myself..don't talk!, don't say anything!, oh god, why does (everything) have to happen to me all of a sudden?! spongeneg70: oh I think we all know already, Kammy..**

**"Oh please come-on Yusuke', let's go, you probally just heard a squirell or something.." (he cuts her off,)**

**"Since when does a squirell talk to itself?!"..**

**' And I thought that only Lei would ever say that, I guess that I've been told otherwise then..' I try to relax a little bit, kind-of assuming that these people would just see a perfectly normal girl behind all of this weird animated-looking shrubery, then walk-away as though nothing ever happened..wait, ANIMATED??!!**

**"Hey!, wait how? what the hell??", I immediately reallized at this moment that I had gotten myself into some serious shit, when I was (supposed) to shut-up..just my luck.**

**"Hey!, who's back-..huh??", (other chick then walks into him cause' he's kinda' standing in one spot), "Hey Yusuke'!, give a warning next time!, and what did you stop for?" ( reallizes what he's staring at.)**

**(after 20 seconds of utter silence): "Umm, okay you guys I'm not on desplay here you know..one of you can say something now..", A mysterious girl recently revealed in back of all the mini trees and bushes replied. Who was casually leaning against a gate. I mean yea sure she was as by far (normal) by what they could see, but something just seemed a bit odd about this girl that they couldn't quite place. She stood from a distance about 5ft.5, had black, thickly-spiked hair that stopped slightly past her shoulders. A fair darker skin tone than what they've ever seen from this side of Japan. Which almost exactly matched her glaring, deep, dark-brown eyes that almost looked cat like if you stared at them long enough, betting because of the ring of light-blue eyeliner she was wearing. Plus to top it all off she was very attractive too..dman03: you just had to add the "very-attractive" part in didn't you, Kammy?? me: hey at least it's better than saying that "i caused yusuke' to drool", or something cliche' like that..Devilmayecry: she does have a point you know..**

**"Hello?, umm excuse me, but it's kinda' rude to stare at people, and ESPECIALLY if you're not gonna' say anything", hmm, I wonder if they caught-on to the slight bit of attitude to me saying this, psh, probally not.**

**"Umm, oh sorry we didn't mean to stare!", the girl Keiko tried to speak for the both of them, since Yusuke for some odd reason at that moment just chose to lose his voice, slowly adding on to his girlfriend's growing aggitation.**

**"Hey you guys relax, it's no big deal, and besides I would do the same thing if I just randomly happened to stumble across someone talking to themselves", I chuckeled a little bit at this, then smirked, but still aware that I must seem like a total idiot for laughing at my own joke.**

**"Yea, you seriously had us going there for a second, and why would you even be talking to yourself in the first place?", he asked, beginning to crack up a bit too, then choked when Keiko had suddenly jabbed him in the side with her elbow.**

**"Uhh, let's just say that I can be really pathetic, given the opportunity", Devilmayecry: haha, it's about time you noticed.., I myself even started to laugh at the pure stupidity of it all.**

**"Hmm really?, how so?, maybe you and Yusuke' have something in common..", she said sarcastically, in my opinion seemed kind-of-out-of-character for her.**

**"Hey!, I resent that!", he then pulled one of his infamous poutful-glares back at her.**

**"Ha, just like an old married couple, I swear", I said outloud, but sweet they didn't hear me as they went at it back and forth.**

**"Oh huh?, you resent it?, well you didn't seem to resent it when you got all happy-go-lucky about (not-being-able-to-die) when you and the team won the Dark-Tourname-.." (then Yusuke' cut her off again..haha, bad move.)**

**End of Chapter 2...**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Oh whoo-hoo!, another chapter done!, god I am so happy!!!**

**spongeneg70: Yea, but just pray that she doesn't get hyper off of this though..remember what happened last time.**

**Devilmayecry: Oh yea, she started dancing around to the "LaLa-song" from Ashlee Simpson, and singing to hit..man, that gave me nightmares for a week.**

**dman03: ha, whaddya' know, girl' can't sing.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: WHAT??!!!, I CAN TOO SING YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Devilmayecry: oh here we go.**

**spongeneg70: That's it people, I'm gone.. then 5-minutes l8ter she signs-offline. **

**dman03: Neguisa!, come back!, take us with you damnit!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: YOU MAKE ME WANNA' LALA ON THE KITCHEN ON THE FLOOR!, I'LL BE UR FRENCH-MAID!, I'LL MEET YOU AT THE DOOR!..**

**Devilmayecry: Huh?, (Kammy) as MY maid??, now that's something I would pay money to see!!**

**dman03: Oh really??, then I'm officially her manager then..so Lei, how much money we talkin'??**

**Devilmayecry: (tries 2 avoid the subject)..umm okay people you guys know what to do!!**

**dman03: Lei, I'm waiting..**

**Devilmayecry: please leave a review or something!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: (switches song to "Toxic" by Brittney Spears..) **


	3. So who exactly are you again?

**Disclaimer: Man do I love this song..**

**spongeneg70: OH MY GOD SOMEONE TURN IT OFF DAMNIT!!!!**

**Devilmayecry: seriously Kammy, why the hell do you listen to this stuff anyway??**

**dman03: Strange, I don't hear anything..(has head-phones on..currently listening to "Soldier", by Destiny's Child..)**

**spongeneg70: DEVIN WHAT THE FUCK??!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!**

**Devilmayecry: (sigh), here we go again..(shrugs at the site of Neguisa beating the crap outta' devin for him not letting her listen to his animatronic-headset..all becuase' he SUPPOSEDLY said that it didn't work..)**

**drunkenmad-hatter: "HOLD ME!!, WHATEVER LIES BEYOND THIS MORNING IS A LITTLE LATER ON!!"..**

**Devilmayecry: oh hey cool finally a chapter without a disclaimer..**

**Chapter 3: "Okay so..who exactly are you again??"**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 12:38 pm: **

**"Keiko, shut-up!, whaddya' think you're doing?!", Yusuke desperately tried to shut her up, but it was completely pointless since I already knew what they were talking about anyways..**

**"Oh you guys mean the past Dark Tournament?, oh yea I already know about all of that, and hey Yusuke', congratulations on you and your team winning by the way..", and now I'm wondering about what the outcome of telling them that will be. dman03: Never did think before she spoke, did she??**

**"Huh?, wait hold-up, how did (you) know about the 'Tournament?", Yusuke' asked with a slight hint of suspiscion in his voice.**

**"Umm, I uh..", oh crap, how the heck am I supposed to get myself out of this one?, there's got to be a way..**

**"Yea funny, I was about to ask the same question..", Keiko eyed me with curiousity between every word she spoke, what is this?, 21-questions-for-a-stranger-who-just-popped-up-in-a-park-day?!**

**Devilmayecry: Nah, that's in January..**

**(tries-2-calm-down-a-bit), "Well yea I did know about the dark-tournament , cause' I mean afterall, a couple of my friends TRIED to enter it a while ago", Hmm, yea that kinda' seems like a reasonable-enough response, or at least I (think) so.**

**"So a couple of your friends must be demons then huh?", Yusuke' seemed to lighten-up on the pressure a little, which I'm still greatful for.**

**"..-Guess so', cause' to tell the truth, it isn't everyday that you have a friend that could blow-up buildings, or can grow cat-ears and a tail", I carefully chose how to phrase this explanation into words, but eventually became easier in the long run.**

**"K then, so does that mean you're a de-", (Keiko nudges him rather hardly in the ribs), "Hey watch what you say Yusuke'!, that's a personaly question!", "What?, it was? oops, sorry", he scratches his head to get the point across that he was too dumb at this point to reallize what he was saying.**

**"Uh, yes what he MEANT to ask was..-who exactly are you again?", Keiko glared daggers at him for making me feel, she (assumed) to be uncomfortable.**

**"Oh man, I can't believe that I haven't even bothered to introduce myself..it's Kammy, cause' I'm betting that the both of you wouldn't even remember my real name, if I told you or not", I shrugged off this question, since I already knew that they would ask me sooner or later.**

**"..-Yusuke' Urameshi, number 1 bad-ass and delinquent at Sariaske' Junior High", he caught on to the situation quick, then began to boast about his title again, and (number 1 badass)??, well more like 2nd once I come in..**

**"..-Keiko Himura, pleasure to meet you", she tried to make her greeting all suck-up and proper, which lead me to believe that her and Yusuke' were complete opposites, no suprises there.**

**"Umm okay..since you both know who I am, and I know who you are..what do we do now?", I asked now also completely aware that I wasn't in California, or for a fact..the physical world itself anymore.**

**"We were just gonna' go meet a couple of our friends inside the icecream shop, wanna' come with us?", I guess this seems alright enough, I mean I (might) just happen to meet the hotties Hiei and Kurama , no biggie..wait, HIEI AND KURAMA??!!!!**

**"Hey Yusuke'..(pulls him down to her level, then whispers harshly into his ear), "-you can't just invite (anyone) to meet them you know!..what if she's some stalker or serial-killer, or something!"**

**"Aww come-on Keiko, she already knows about demons from the tournament' and all that, what's the big deal?", he tried to reason with her about she being paranoid over nothing that she thought was at stake.**

**"Hey you know if it makes you really that uncomfortable, I don't have to come with you guys, it's okay", I sighed and almost pouted at the fact that I wouldn't be so lucky in meeting the 2 oh-so-popular demon tag-team that easilly, as I stopped leaning off the gate and came-out into full view in the daylight.**

**"Nah, it's cool, you can come with us if you want, she just being a little bit edgy cause' it's her time of the month", he smirked triumphantly, then almost immediately received a slap from his supposed (edgy)-girlfriend.**

**"Shut-up Yusuke'!, you're being a pig!", a hint of a blush slowly crept across her face at this, eventhough she was still fuming.**

**"Oh sweet, awsome, thanks for letting me come with you guys", I thanked them, completely greatful, and nearly jumping out of my skin at the fact of actually meeting the whole team!..but in the actual show!, god I am so lovin' my life right now!**

**End Chapter 3**

**drunkenmad-hatter: (wipes sweat off of fore-head), whoo!, another chapter done!**

**dman03, spongeneg70, & devilmayecry: Yea sure, tell us what else is new. (they all reply, while their heads are hardly showing from atop of a huge magazine.)**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey what are you guys looking at??**

**dman03: (grabs magazine from the other 2, then roughly chucks it across the room.) What magazine?**

**spongeneg70: you idiot!, we were looking at that too ya' know!**

**devilmayecry: yea devin, what's your problem??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: what the hell you guys??!!, one of you tell me!**

**dman03: oh nothing Kammy, we were just looking at the digital-cameras and cd's at Target, in the magazine-thing or whatever.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: That's it!..(walks to other side of the room and picks-up magazine.) You guys can-not be serious..**

**spongeneg70: (makes a grab for it, but misses), what?!, all we wanted to do was get you a christmas-present from Oz'!**

**Devilmayecry: Why Kammy?, what did you think we were looking at??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: (stutters), umm, n-not-thing!! (dodges yet-contact with any of them.)**

**dman03: Hmm, are you sure?? Because' if you were you would have given us a direct answer.**

**spongeneg70: and not to mention a sarcastic-remark about it too!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: So anywayz, what ARE you guys gonna' get me huh??**

**Devilmayecry: Well nothing at the moment since you STILL haven't give US anything yet..so, you'll just have to wait.**

**dman03: Yea, WHEN we feel like it too.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Man, you guys suck..**

**spongeneg70: Gee, tell us something don't know.**


	4. Meeting the 1st half of the gang

**Pre-Disclaimer: Hey you guys, umm bad news..it turns out that Krysta somehow followed me onto the set. And we all know what type of havoc she can cause' within 5-minutes..**

**spongeneg70: WHAT??!!, ARE YOU SERIOUS??**

**dman03: well I guess she is, or else she wouldn't had labled it as the (pre)-disclaimer.**

**devilmayecry: what's so bad about her??, I'm confused.**

**spongeneg70: aren't we all Lei..**

**( then strange girl walks onto the set wearing her last-years' school cheerleading-team outfit. )**

**drunkenmad-hatter: I have a right to remain silent..**

**gemEYedANgeL: GIVE ME A K!..A!, M!, M!, Y!..KAMMY!! (starts to perform a whole-bunch of almost-splits, and cart-wheels.)**

**dman03: is she for real??**

**spongeneg70: I have absolutely no clue..**

**devilmayecry: Man Kammy, you sure have the weirdest friends..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: You mean including you three for example??**

**Chapter 4: Meeting half the gang.**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 1:13 pm: **

**"So we're gonna' meet your friends here right?, well I don't see the-..oh never mind they're inside already", I instantly re-phrased what I was about to say when I spotted 3 unsupprisingly recognizable teens sitting at a pink, circular table towards the back of the shop.**

**"No suprise they chose the back, bet' you anything Hiei would kill us all if we made him sit in the front", he jerked his head in the direction of a thick pack of violent 10 year olds who were believe it or not, literally trying to reinact the Kids' Next Door show by running around, and terroizing any adult who approached the register.**

**"Complete mystery how they all got their icecream..", Keiko said, looking over her shoulder back again at the kids, who had now sucessfully knocked-out the cashier, only by using ring-pops and huge plastic blow-up-hammers that you could only get at SixFlags.**

**"I know, tell me about it..", I responded back to her comment, as we headed back to their table, luckilly opposite from the havoc up front.**

**"Jeez Urameshi!, what took you so long??!!", the clearly aggravated tone of the idiot's voice rang through my ears, causing me to have a minor headache', but I ignored it.**

**"Would you get off my back already?!, it''s not like I did it on purpose!, and besides..we ran into someone on the way here..", he and Keiko directed their gazes toward me to prove their explanation.**

**"Well, who is she??", Kuwabara asked Yusuke' with his usual stupid curiousity, looking up at me.**

**"You guys this is Kammy, she's a transfer student from America, and will be staying with us for a while", piped-in a voice out of nowhere, but I'm placing a big, fat bet that it's Botan, any takers??**

**"Whoa!, you're from America?!, that is so awsome!, why didn't you say so?", Yusuke' asked me this time, holding a huge example of pure excitement in his eyes, which was (almost) out of character on his behalf, if it wasn't for Kuwabara that is.**

**"Well, no-one ever asked..so what exactly (could) I tell you?", I looked around at them all, then sighed heavilly when I reallized what akward questions this would lead to.**

**"But Botan, you didn't explain how you had already been provided with this information, Koenma' I assume?", Kurama politely asked the bubbly ferry-girl, who nodded in response, but also allowed his eyes to wonder a bit over to where I was standing. (dman03: Is this guy gay or what??, me: you baka, no he's not, he just looks and sounds like it that's all..dman03: umm "baka"??, come again??**

**"Er, would you like to sit down?, you seem rather bored just standing there", he asked, giving me one of his infamous, genuine, warm smiles, which I could have sworn caused a hot sensation to rise-up to my cheeks..stupid hormones. spongeneg70: ha!, Kammy blushing!, Kodak moment!**

**"Uh, sure?, heh, why not?", I answered back to Kurama, then took a seat in one of the empty spots not too far from him, but it just so happening to be one across from Hiei..(sweat-drop).**

**'Oh god, why of all times do I have to be this nervous?!, I must seem like a total idiot right now. Holy shit!, was Hiei just looking at me? Man, trying NOT to break his eye-contact is alot harder than it sounds. Kammy relax, you're okay, you're okay..', my mind was in a constant rush of seperate commands of what to do, besides the fact that I've hardly been in this shop for 10-minutes.**

**"Well are you going to say something or not?", Hiei asked me directly, since I had foolishly lost our little staring contest, thanx to the human-reflex to blink.**

**"Hmm, not really in the mood right now, ask me later..", I had somehow miracuously recovered my attitude. Which now I'm starting to think left a bad impression.**

**"That made absolutely no sense..", Hiei corrected my answer. Arg!, stupid!, stupid!, stupid!, (mentally bangs head against imaginary wall.) gemEYedANgeL: Whoo!, go Kammy go!**

**"Umm okay you guys gonna' order or not??", no-one had noticed, but a waiter had been standing there for the past minute and a half, expecting one of us to eventually order, while steadilly growing impatient.**

**" Hey yea!, almost forgot you were there, now tell the poor guy your orders people..", Yusuke' said, trying to liven'-up the crowd, then giving the guy a slap on the back.**

**Then as if on cue, we all told him what we wanted. But ofcoarse all at once though:**

**1.) " 2 scoops of cookies n' cream".**

**2.) " a medium chocolate n' caramel frapachino",**

**3.) " some strawberry sherbert would be nice",**

**4.) "that weird beer-flavored one",**

**5.) "a triple bananna-split",**

**6.) " an orange-shasta and root-beer float",**

**7.) "Kurama what was it called again? oh right, Vanilla..."**

**"Umm, 2 scoops, vanilla, a frapachino..okay that's about 7 orders right?, yea, that I'll be back with them all in a bit", he said while writing the orders down, and running off back to his post to greet the customers again.**

**"Hey who ordered the beer flavored one??", I asked curiously around the large table, eventhough I had a good bet it was Yusuke's.**

**"Me..why?, you' drink Kammy'?", Yusuke' asked me really with no sign or hint of luming curousity, told you I knew it was his. Devilmayecry: Well duh, you wrote it smart-one..**

**"Nah too young, and besides..I'm kinda' into it just for the taste, not the effect", I responded, leaning back a little in my seat to make myself more comfortable.**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!, I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A GIRL LIKING BEER BEFORE!, WHAT TYPE OF A GIRL ARE YOU ANYWAY??!!", Kuwabara had yelled now to the point of almost the whole, entire shop hearing.**

**"One of a kind...", I answered back smirking to myself, but unaware that Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke' were all doing the same thing...**

**End Chapter 4...**

**drunkenmad-hatter: yes finally I completed this chapter, and lucky, cause' I had to re-type it loads of times just to get the right feel of it.**

**spongeneg70: Umm Kammy', babe'..right F-E-E-L of it??, mind re-phrasin' that a little?**

**dman03: I know!, I was thinking the same thing.**

**Devilmayecry: Man you guys are so sick-minded..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Well technically, so are YOU Lei, because' you also caught onto it just as quickly as they did.**

**geMEYedANgeL: Haha, she got you there..**

**spongeneg70: I know which is an improvement, since she the most of the time tells YOU off for something, Krysta.**

**dman03: (bursts out laughing uncontrolably..)**

**Devilmayecry: She's got a point you know.**

**geMeyeDANgeL: Hey!, who's side are you guys exactly on anyway??!!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: See, that's the primary reason why I purposely lead her here..just cause' I love pissing her off so much..**

**dman03: OOOH, BURN!!!**

**Devilmayecry: Umm, I think I should go now, since I do-NOT want to be here to see the end of this..**

**spongeneg70: Lei, take me with you then! (pounces on him..)**

**geMeyEDangeL: Oh Kammy, you had better tell me right now who's side you're on!!!!!. theirs or mine??!!!!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: See Krysta that's the thing, I CAN'T decide..cause' either way, I'm screwed..**

**Devilmayecry: (pushes Neguisa off of him), And now SHE has a point..**

**spongeneg70 & dman03: True dat', true dat'...**


	5. My rewards for being a smartass

**drunkenmad-hatter: Omfg!, yay I'm so happy!, it's FINALLY winter break!! and you all know what that means!!**

**spongeneg70: -You'll give us a break, and stop calling and forcing us to read your stories for a month??!!!**

**Devilmayecry: Yea Kammy, cause' you are SERIOUSLY running-up my cell phone bill. I mean, you call me every freakin' hour of the day!!**

**dman03: Ooh, ouch..how many minutes has she ran up already??**

**Devilmayecry: Oh I don't know..about 76 extra minutes, which adds 10 bucks to my total bill!!**

**spongeneg70: Uh-oh, looks like Lei's getting a tantrum..Kammy, read the disclaimer already!!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Well yea ofcoarse I will: You all know the drill, I don't own any characters in this story besides myself. But if I DID, then Funimation would be out of business within a week, and not to mention I would have alot of "FUN" with two very special demons in a heavilly immproved story-line..lmao.**

**Quick-Note: .stands for scence perspective switch, but if the icon doesn't show, then I'll just tell you when it does.**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 4:26 pm: Chapter 5: My rewards for being a smart-ass.**

**Plus just so you all know, Keiko had eventually left the group, don't really have a clue as to why. All I know is that Yusuke' was saying something about her needing to study for this huge exam day after tomorrow, when she ran off without a word. Ditto' with Botan, when she said that she had to fly-off to Spirit-World again, I mean, she is the GRIM-REAPER you know, so ofcoarse she had to leave sometime. .**

**"So Kammy', you live around here, or did you and your folks just move in??", Yusuke' asked me, breaking the unsteady silence between us all.**

**"Well if she's a transfer from America, then obviously she's not from around here..", Hiei snapped back at him, as if this was the easiest thing to figure out, as he took a couple more licks from his icecream-cone, then disguarding it into a nearby trashcan.**

**"Hey!, you know I was asking HER, not you Hiei!", Yusuke' defended, but lost moments afterward, when the half-koorime glared at him from the other side of me.**

**' yea he's right, unless Hiei suddenly got a sex-change to a girl..', I thought, smirking to myself, totally forgetting that fire-boy here was a telapath, so he could hear and respond to my thoughts..shit.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT??!!", as I had stated before, Hiei has the ability to hear my thoughts. And heh-heh, unfortunately he took the time to decifer the little comment that just ran through my head. (spongeneg70:you idiot..)**

**"What??, I don't see anything..", Kuwabara said blankly, looking around for some un-identified threat, but not having the common knowledge to reallize that Hiei had been referring to something else.**

**"Yes Hiei I do agree, is there a paticular reason for your sudden outburst?", Kurama glanced at Hiei with a concerned look in his eyes..haha, they think he's gone crazy, man I wish I had my digital-camera.**

**"Umm..heh-heh Hiei, I didn't mean-"..(he cuts me off almost immediately.)**

**"If you have anything to say to me, then I strongly suggest that you say it to my face", god, how many times have I heard THAT little phrase before in the past??**

**"But the question remains to be seen, can I REALLY stoop down to your face though??", I snapped back just as harshly back at him, getting the point across that him beating me in come-backs was an already LOSING battle. (dman03: Oh yea, never challenge Kammy in comebacks..EVER..me: Devin, please do-not tell me that was sarcasm..)**

**"Ooooh, Burn!!!!, finally someone who can tell shorty off!!", Kuwabara squealed this like a little school-girl, or most likely a newborn baby piglet..pathetic, aint' it?**

**"This has gotta' be too good to be true!", Yusuke' said, roughly shoving Kuwabara out of the way, to get a better view of the major conflict between Hiei and I.**

**"Well there is a first time for everything, I suppose", Kurama really had nothing as to make of this, besides pulling a huge anime-sweatdrop every now and then when either of us looked his way, poor guy...**

**"Excuse me??!!", Hiei was clearly out-raged at this point to me seriously pissing him off, something that in almost everyone's right mind would never do..all except mine that is.**

**"You heard me the first time Hiei, and besides, I kind-of find pissing you off quite entertaining..", I chuckled a bit at this, but I think that I've already suceeded in pushing this guy to his limits..bad move.**

**"I would believe that an aqquaintance of the detective would at least show me some respect..guess not", Hiei spat, as he readied his hand on the hilt of his katana, (gulp). (Devilmayecry: haha!, that's what you get Kammy!)**

**"Hey Hiei calm-down!!, she was only joking!, right Kammy?!", Yusuke' nodded his head with a desperate expression on his face, while also trying to hold the outraged demon at a stand-still.**

**"Uhh, y-yea!!, I was just playing around with you!, I didn't mean any of it!, I swear!!", I tried to let him know that I REALLY didn't mean any of it, it's just that I have a natural tendancy to not keep my comments to myself..(spongeneg70: yea, she's ALWAYS like this, so don't worry..)**

**"Hiei make a note that she did apologize, instead of not doing so at all, you should forgive her", Kurama's words seemed to calm him down a little, only now to the point where he was glaring daggers at me.**

**"Hn, fine I'll let this one slip, but don't you dare think that I won't get you back for this in the near future..just a fair warning", Hiei said semi-calmly, regaining his usual sense of forboding malice in his voice. Guess' I won't be pulling another one of these stunts again, huh?? (dman03: ha, you're loss..not our problem.)**

**"Man you sure are lucky that you got out of that one, or else the last thing you would want, is him threatning your life with his sword..not a good move to make, I assure you", Yusuke' laughed out loud at the thought of me being relentlessly chased around with a swrord-swinging Hiei, this was pretty funny, even I admit.**

**"Hey!, how come she get's off without him saying I'll kill you, and he always says that to me??!!", the baka yelled at no one in paticular, then giving me a dirty look with his beady, little eyes.**

**"Simple, because 1: you're an idiot, 2: you're IQ matches to that of a hamster, and 3: the lack of weight that you pull around on you're team is only because' you've lucked-out on all of your battles, ring any bells??", I said putting my hands behind my head, and not bothering at all to look at the stupidity on his face..but also unaware of everyone besides Yusuke' giving me a funny look cause' I had knowledge about the team, since he knew, and was too busy laughing his ass off that second anyway.**

**"Yea, Yusuke' didn't tell you??, I've already known about your team all along..."**

**End Chapter 5..**


	6. There's a reason for everything

**drunkenmad-hatter: Haha!, I bet you guys are so mad at me for leavin' you hangin' like that last chapter!!**

**dman03: Oh before or after you acting like a complete idiot in suggesting that Hiei get a sex-change??**

**spongeneg70: Hiei!!, haha!!, sex-change!!..too-funny!!..can't breathe!! ( Neguisa then rolls off of her post from the sitting position on top of my night-stand, then doubles over and falls face first on the floor. Still laughing like crazy.)**

**Devilmayecry: Yea Kammy, for once I have to admit that was the funniest thing that you've said in this story so far. And if I wasn't holding back so much, I would be acting the same way that Neguisa is now..( his gaze rotates to his friend still holding her ribs, and laughing like a maniac below him.)**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey you guys just so you know, I never SUGGESTED that Hiei get's a sex-change, I was just saying if he was role-playing as me, THEN he would have to.**

**dman03: yea, suuuure you were.**

**spongeneg70: -took the words right out of my mouth, Devin.**

**Devilmayecry: So, is one of us gonna' read the disclaimer or what??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey Neggy', it's your turn this time I think.**

**dman03: Yea it is, but Neguisa just PROMISE that you won't read it backwards this time!**

**spongeneg70: (sticks-out-tongue), Hey shut-up it's not like I did it on purpose you know!!**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Then do us all a favor, and quit stalling..**

**Devilmayecry: Haha, she told you.**

**spongeneg70: Fine, whatever, it says: "Hey I thought that I made this clear to you all before, I don't own these characters, and neither do you, so what's the difference??"**

**Chapter 6: There's a reason for everything.**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 6:07 pm, ( Yusuke's apartment. ):**

**Hey I know that all of us were originally outside, but Kuwabara started complaining about not having a place to sleep, because' it looked like Shizuru had kicked him out of the house for getting another fail on his past test that he took. And naturally, Yusuke' being the oh-so-helpful friend that he is, (and not to mention that the baka's whining was getting on everyone's nerves), -offered if he wanted to crash at his place. So Kuwabara instantly accepted the offer, and we all headed for Yusuke's apartment-complex. And now we're all comfortable and situated inside this place I guess.**

**"Onna', you never did bother to explain how you already knew about us, before actually meeting us in person", Hiei had confronted me with the question barely 5-minutes after we headed inside, and began glaring at me from across the room.**

**"The reason I knew about you all, is because', my friends sent me video-taped footage of the tournament, including your fights..that's why", I gave a fake explanation to finally put his question to rest, while taking a sip from a can of soda that Yusuke' had given me a little after we got inside.**

**"Hn", was as usual, his simple response when he had nothing more to say in a conversation, turning away from me, and directed his gaze towards something else.**

**"Hey Kammy', didn't you say before that a couple other of your friends tried to enter it a while back??, what teams were they on??", Yusuke' asked me, leaning casually against the arm of the sofa, and looked down at me for a response.**

**"Well yea I did say that, but the thing is, there had been a certain amount of time given to sign-up. And unfortunately, they waited til' the last minute..so they couldn't get registered", where in the hell are these answers coming from?, this all almost sounds like it makes sense..unbelievable.**

**"So in other words, you're saying that our team would have been provided with an extra team to fight in order to proceed to the finals..", his words sounded more of a statement than a question, but little responses as to what to say to this were already running through my head at this point.**

**"Wonder' what fighting them would be like..", Kuwabara had trailed-off, but I knew that he was about to add "we would probally win", but he stopped abruptly when Kurama shot him a warning look, so he wouldn't take any chances on my reaction.**

**"If you're about to say that you'd win, you'd stop while you're ahead, because' the outcome of your fights with them would be sure to be a tie..so either way, you'd be easilly matched", okay let me get this straight..a handful of my friends are supposed to be demons, or just really powerful humans, AND they're strong enough to rival against team Urameshi?, that's bull. Don't know where this is coming from still..(dman03: then easy: think before you speak..)**

**"Hn, then back up what you said by telling us what type of powers they all have..", that little bastard, just when I thought that I had gotten myself out of a complicated situation, he adds-on another one. I swear one day I'll have the upper hand on him, WITHOUT him having the ability to kill me. (spongeneg70: Oh that'll be the day.)**

**"Okay, how about this??, 2 of my friends' powers revolve around those similar to Karasu's, so in other words they can create anything deadly just by imagining it..not of manipulation of things that already exist, like yours for instance Kurama", Oooh, I'm getting better and better at proving my points!, and now that's a one-up on fox-boy's power!, I guess I'm just pretty damn good at thinking under heavy pressure huh??(Devilmayecry: yea, you just keep telling that to yourself, Kammy.)**

**"-So that leaves my other 3 buds', one is a demon who's powers' all about brutality, and physical-strength, and one of the perks about it is that any physical attack thrown at him instantly has no effect, so that means no punches, kicks, sword-slashes, or whatever can do anything to him", I said, with my gazes momentarilly lingering on Kuwabara, Yusuke', and Hiei, and I smirked when all of their reactions were completely similar in disbelief.**

**"-And finally there are my last pair of friends, who have some demon blood flowing through their veins, but not quite, so all of their attacks have to require some master of spirit energy, meaning that all of their spirit-swords, guns, and such are as just as badass as some of yours, which a good majority of the time you use anyway..so have I proven my point now, Hiei??", I couldn't believe everything that I had just said. And the expression on Hiei's face was priceless!, this moment is going to be an excellent advantage on him in the future!**

**"Oh yea, we would definately be screwed", Yusuke' stopped looking at me so intently, and walked over to where his cute spirit-beast Puu was outside on the window-sill, and let him in. Then muttering something under his breath about never having some peace and quiet with him around.**

**"So..does that mean that you're a demon too??", Kuwabara asked me, with now him leaning over to me from his side on the sofa..a little too close for him to be, don't you think?**

**"Well..the truth is, I'm really not sure. Once, someone said that I was, then shortly afterward someone else said that my aura' was far too' unstable to match that of a demons', so I've never had an accurate assumption of it ever since", I said, shrugging off yet another lie that coursed through my mind, even though a could have said I was a human to make things easier on my part.**

**"Either you're a demon, or you're not, you can't be in-between the two..even I wouldn't tolerate complete nonsense such as that", Hiei spat at me again from across the room, and if he thinks that half-demons don't exist, ha, tell THAT to Inuyasha.**

**"You never know for sure Hiei, and for all you know, she could be one herself, she just may not have knowledge of it, or choose to believe so", Kurama stepped into the conversation, and reassuring his friend that there's a fair possibility that half-demons DO exist somehow. Hey wait, isn't Yusuke' supposed to be a half-demon too?, cause' of that explanation after he died near the end of the Sensui-chapter?, Hey which section am I exactly on in this show anyway??!!**

**"Well I guess we'll never know for sure unless we see her in action, so we can determine if her energy's demonic or not", Yusuke' said suddenly grinning at me, wait I KNOW this has gotta' be leading up to something, I know it. (dman03: Nah, ya' think??)**

**"Hn, I know that I'd be glad to see what she's worth", Hiei said, now getting-up from his post on the side wall, and lying his hand on the hilt of his katana once more, but not drawing it. Yea, but I just say he did it just as a precaution of what's to come..shit.**

**End Chapter 6..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hmm, it seems as though the tables have turned, and they want to see what my supposed power is REALLY like in action.**

**spongeneg70: Huh?, what power?, the only thing that I can sense in this room is that you need to hurry-up and end this chapter, and Devin seriously needs a shower.**

**Devilmayecry: Neguisa, sorry to break it to you, but you can't SENSE if someone needs a shower, stupid.**

**dman03: Yea Negusia, he's right, I think you have your senses mixed-up or something.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Hey you guys, I think she was just doing that on purpose you know.**

**spongeneg70: idiots..**

**dman03: (now tries to immatate Hiei from the previous chapter) WHAT WAS THAT??!!, IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!!**

**Devilmayecry: But Devin, she standing right in front of you.**

**drunkenmad-hatter: You know I'm beginning to wonder if someone should pay me to have all of you 3 here..**


	7. What you think is real

**Disclaimer: Hey you know you guys, instead of having the usual conversations with my friends to both begin and end a chapter, I feel like I should use a couple of song-lyrics instead. You know, something to make you get into just a LITTLE bit more. I felt like trying something different for once.**

**-It's like a face that I hold inside**

**A face that awakes when I close my eyes**

**A face watches everytime I lie**

**A face that laughs everytime I fall..**

**Linkin Park, Papercut.**

**Chapter 7: What you think is real.**

**Still Saturday, 12/11/04', 6:56 pm: ( Yusuke's apartment, downstairs, bottom-floor, base-level. ):**

**Oh great, I can't believe that I got myself into this. First, I decide I wanna' be a smartass, and piss-off Hiei. Then I don't ( think before I speak ), and make-up some bull about my friends being demons, kinda' funny. Ha, KRYSTA of all people being a demon, now I'd pay to see that one. And finally, they expect me to prove what I'm worth, by showing them what type of power I have. We all know that there's no way in hell that I could do that..this is messed-up..**

**"Hn, I still say this a complete waste of time", Hiei thought outloud, but I'm betting that he said that on purpose just to piss me off, which was WORKING nontheless.**

**"Well I believe that it was you who suggested that we 'see her worth', was it not?", Kurama smirked to himself while he said this, but only to meet the response of Hiei growling under his breath.**

**"So Kammy', mind telling us what type of powers you have, before we start?", Yusuke pressed, grinning ear-to-ear, and glancing a bit over his shoulder at me.**

**" You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?", I smiled back at him to seal the deal, but deep inside, I already knew perfectly well that I was screwed, just a matter of playing it off was all I needed to do.**

**"Who do you wanna' fight first??", Kuwabara asked from the other side of me, striking me with that pathetic look of pure determination, and utter stupidity whenever he was trying to act CONFIDENT.**

**"Only one of us would suffice, I don't think that she would be able to handle us all at once", Hiei said with a smug look on his face, not bothering to look at me at all while he said it.**

**"Psh fine whatever, I'll take-on the weakest first, then work my way up to the top..starting with Kuwabara", Kammy' you fucking idiot, what the hell are you getting yourself into?! Well, it's been said and done, there's no way that I can back-out now..I'll try at least.**

**so I know that when it's time to sink or swim..**

**"Okay then you ready?..spirit-sword!!", then on cue', a bolt of electrical-energy was seen surging in front of me..aka. Kuwabara's sword..someone help me here!..**

**'C'mon Kammy you can do this, you can do this..man I am so st-..WHAT THE HELL??!!!', all this time I had been desperately trying to coach myself into calming down, hardly to any effect. But just then I felt something..(different). This feeling was strange, almost excilerating yet comforting at the same time..**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin..**

**( Hey Kammy', you idiot, wake-up..), barked a voice from somewhere deep inside, which I'm hardly supprised wasn't even my own. **

**' Who are you?, and get the fuck out of my head!! ', I yelled back at the voice, and in doing so, instantly crossed-out the options of it might being Hiei off of my list.**

**( Ooh, touchy-touchy, aren't we?? ), she was clearly amused as to how I was reacting, and slowly becoming more and more of an annoyance.**

**' You still haven't answered my question. ', I retaliated and shot back at her, assuming that it had caught her a little off-guard..not.**

**( Now back to basics..you need to attack, or else you'll suffer a humiliating defeat to the baka, do you want that??, it'll completely ruin yours and MY reputation you know..), now she seemed to be trying to reason with me about whether or not to attack..plus she's still avoiding her answer.**

**' Um, lose to Kuwabara?, HELL NO!! and as fun as this all sounds..why the hell should I trust a voice that just happened to magically pop-up in my head, and tell me what to do??', I pressured her even more and more for a direct answer, which she deliberately chose to steer away from.**

**( Ha, looks like you're not as much of an idiot as I thought..now anywayz, if you expect to live til' the end of this fight without embarassing yourself in the process..you need to do EVE-RY-THING I say, got it?? ), hmm, seems like she's a little bossy isn't she?, and since when exactly have I taken orders from someone I just came in contact with?..sorry babe', not my style.**

**' Unfortunately that isn't my style, but since the situation seems critical..I'll give-in this time..so oh-so mysterious voice, what do I do?? ', I asked her, since she at this point, gave the impression that she knew what she was saying, and knew how to back it up..she had better be right.**

**( Hmm let's see, descisions, descisions..okay I've got it. Right now, he looks as though he's aiming for a direct-hit at a stationary target, that being you. So, back-flip behind you, just to give you 2 some much-needed space. ), she commanded, but one little detail that I purposely forgot to mention..I've never bothered to see the end of a gymnastics-class, so how the hell am I supposed to perform a freakin' back-flip??!!**

**' Hey did I forget to mention that I've never taken gymnastics?, so tell me..how the fuck am I supposed to do that??!! ', I yelled angrilly at her, I mean really come-on. The only form of athletics that I've seen the end of is being on a track-team that I was on in the 6th-grade. Which had absolutely NOTHING to do with complicated flips, dives, and somer-saults.**

**( Yea, well I assumed as much..but you see being in this world means that there are no boundries to what you can and can't do..take the detective and the baka for example. THEY never knew what the could do, until they actually tried it..now could they? So I merely ask you to give it a try..and see what happens when you do. ), her words held slight signs of doubt, yet confidence, and I may be desperate and new to this..but her words seem to give me just the boost I need right now.**

**I know I've got a face in me**

**Points out all my mistakes to me..**

**' Okay, I'll do it..', I said finally before I decided to take the chance, and did what she told me to. So, as Kuwabara was heading at me with full-force, sword positioned in front of him for a hit and run..I hesitated at first, then kicked-off the ground. And to my supprise, my body had did as commanded, and ascended a fair-bit over six-feet into the air, right that very moment when Kuwabara struck. So my body reacted my retreating back into the air, and landing softly and almost soundlessly onto the ground a good distance away from him.**

**( That'a girl..), her voice had cheered me on in delight, and I straightened-up a bit, so I wouldn't be hunching-over as much to where it wasn't needed.**

**' I-I did it..I can't believe I did that. ME of all people sucessfully accomplished a full-fledge back-flip..incredible', I said, taking a deep breath before continuing with the fight..but ofcoarse not before the "voice" rewarded with me with yet another string of commands.**

**"And me foolishly assuming that she would get hit, guess' she's worth more than she's cracked-up to be..", Hiei commented right after I had avoided Kuwbara's attack, but unfortunately, he STILL didn't seem like he was impressed.**

**( Good, now follow it up by drawing up a fraction of your spirit-energy, and channel it to your index finger, like Yusuke' does when he tries to power-up his spirit-gun. I bet that should make them take a second glance..), she ordered with her remaining bossy-tone, and now naturally I responded by listening to this command. Something had better come out of this, eventhough I am kinda' having fun.**

**' I have SPIRIT-ENERGY?, now when did that happen?? ', I asked idiotically, expecting once-again for some well thought of answer as well an explanation from her.**

**( You dumb-ass, OFCOARSE you have spirit-energy. I mean you did perform a backflip right?, so why doubt having spirit-energy? Breath-taking acrobatics, and tremendous amounts of power in any form go hand-in-hand. So just shut-up, and do it, you think WAY too much for your own good. ), she barked at me again, by insulting me so I would get the point.**

**' Okay..here goes nothing..', I thought to myself again as I hesitated once more. And as she instructed, I began to draw and lure-out fair-sized fragments of energy from my body. Which un-supprisingly, drained me a little, but not quite. So as time rapidly continued to creep by, the faster I drew out the last of what I wanted from my energy, and steadilly concentrated it all through my veins, my hand, then finally my left index-finger itself. That's all until it started to weigh a ton.**

**( Fire..), she said simply, as an electric-like, bluish-glow began to hastilly emit from my finger, to the point where I felt it's power surging throughout my entire body and then...I fired it.**

**"WHAT THE HECK??!!!!!!!", Kuwabara screamed in pure horror and shock and tried to scramble out of the way, as an enormous turquoise bomb shot like a cannon flew towards him. The bomb had been so huge, that some of it's electrical-powered energy had surged through almost all of the wires, causing sparks to erupt, marking it's path and it's final destination..Kuwabara.**

**"KUWA-BARA!!!, MOVE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!", Yusuke' desperately yelled for his friend to move the hell out of the way, or else my gun-shot would hit him. But it was already too-late, my last-minute attack had already marked it's target. And an incredibly loud BANG!!!!!!!!!! had been heard in it's wake.**

**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand**

**Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is **

**that I can't add up to what you can...**

**"Now THAT indeed, was something unexpected..", Kurama this time commented, with his gaze lingering in complete amazement and fascination. At Kuwabara's sillouette engraved deeply into the once back-wall of the basefloor. **

**( Aha, it seems as though both the fox AND the fire appirition have something to say about all of this. You have fought quite well for your first time Kammy', and that means a very lot coming from me. But you still have alot more to learn, so don't think that you can celebrate on your victory just yet..), she remarked both of amusement and with a fore-boding tone in her voice, which led me to believe that this was just only the beginning...**

**End Chapter 7..**

**-But everyone has a face that they hold inside**

**A face that awakes when they close their eyes**

**A face watches everytime they lie**

**A face that laughs everytime they fall**

**And watches everything **

**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim**

**That the face inside is watching you too, right inside you skin...**


	8. Out with a Bang

**Disclaimer: Oh my god, I CAN-NOT believe how much I got into that last chapter!! Now back to business, just so you all know, this mysterious person who magically popped inside my head will not be revealed for a while. Well really not until the chapters get deadly-close to the 20's, but whatever. And yea, I am aware that all of this happened in the same day..but the truth is, the majority of the YYH-episodes happened in one day too. Eventhough it was through about a year and half-span. Okay sorry, I'm done rambling now..so let's get to the next part of this story, shall we??**

**Chapter 8: Out with a Bang..**

**Saturday, 12/11/04', 7:19 pm, ( Still on the Base, Bottom-Floor. ):**

**There's a place so dark you can't see the end**

**Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend..**

**"Kuwabara!!, you big dufus, answer me!!!", Yusuke' was now trying to shake his friend awake, grabbing onto his shoulders, and slapping him around to make him wake-up from his feeble unconscious-state.**

**"Detective, use some common sense..the idiot is obviously still alive, since he appears to be breathing..", Hiei had shot blandly from his post on the opposite side wall, and still couldn't get over the fact that he had been at least SOMEWHAT impressed by my sudden, last-minute attack.**

**"Hiei's right, and I admit, if that blast would have been a bit larger, he wouldn't have survived it.", Kurama said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice, and not to mention taking the time to look at me, situated in one spot in the middle of the area, still breathing heavilly from that good loss of energy that I donated.**

**"WAIT, SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF THAT THING WOULDA' BEEN ANY BIGGER??!!", Kuwabara cried in disbelief, and suddenly mustering-up the strength to retaliate from his hole that his body had made, carefully cut into the pavement.**

**"Yea, I'm thinking it would have..sorry about that Kuwabara, I just got a little over-excited..", I shrugged it off, but I still couldn't get over me containing this much power. And hell, if it was that big, I think that it might even have enough energy to rival against Yusuke's, which is right next to impossible.**

**"YOU CALL ALMOST KILLING ME GETTING A (LITTLE) OVER EXCITED?! WELL I-.." (then Yusuke' cuts-in, making the baka shut-up for all our sakes..)**

**"-And I thought that I was the only one with a spirit-gun, ha..guess' not", Yusuke' complimented, getting up', and walking over to where I was standing, cracking a half-smile.**

**"That was one hell of a shot Kammy', and that means alot coming from me..", Yusuke' said, still having that cute half-smile of his, which caused' an oh-so familiar hot sensation to rise up to my cheeks..god first Kurama makes me blush, now Yusuke', that had better mean damn-well that Hiei's the next one to do it..**

**"Yes, I too agree..that shot was almost about a direct hit. Which is something that I really only see Yusuke' here performing", yet another familiar voice called-up from the base-floor entrance, some good 12 feet away.**

**"Oh, the Prince of the Spirit-World is here to witness this too..how original", Hiei replied sourly to the arrival of the usual small, big brown-eyed baby stationed in back of a huge-desk back in Spirit-World, that constantly sports a passifier as an extra-acessory.**

**"Yea, no kidding..", Kuwabara said, then eventually passed-out inside his life-size rock formation that he created not that long before..then as usual, began to drool uncontrolably.**

**"Yes, Botan had informed me of your arrival Kammy', but unfortunatelly, I had sent for you about a fair month or so ago, so your timing in coming here was a bit off..", the teenage-style Koenma' let me know abruptly, and for some reason, this me-getting-sucked-into-my-tv thing and what he told me, still didn't make any sense.**

**"Okay so hold-up, she was SENT here??, I understand how, but why though?", Yusuke' asked him with a look of confusion and curiosity luming on his face..typical in my opinion.**

**"Indeed, her arrival transfer seemed a bit lacking in reason at first, so I believe for why you're here, is to give us all an explanation I suppose?", Kurama supported Yusuke's attempt in getting the reason out of Koenma', maybe this will truly explain everything that's happened so far, with the weird voice in my head included.**

**"Well the story's pretty long..but let's just put it this way, I sent for her here to help aid you four during your next string of up-coming missions..", Koenma' sighed heavilly as he predicted the nice amount of threats and curses that Yusuke' and Hiei would make on him..guess' ruling the Spirit-World, AND keeping these boys in check was alot harder than it looked..**

**"KOENMA, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!, WE JUST GOT PAST THAT FUCKING DARK-TOURNAMENT!!, HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU GIVE US ANOTHER MISSION NOW AFTER WE JUST GOT BACK??!!!!", Yusuke' yelled un-mercifully at the poor prince, clearly aggravated and pissed that he had just assigned them yet another mission so soon after they had returned from their previous victory from the Dark-Tournament, I'm guessing around less than half a month ago.**

**"Detective, I understand your frustration, but I ask you to shut-up and let the man talk. And as well care enough to explain exactly why he bothered to assign us these missions, and how this girl is associated with us..before I decide to seek vengance upon him myself..", Hiei gave Koenma' a major death- glare, while warningly, made his katana in eye-sight, causing Koenma' to dramatically drop 3 shades paler than what was natural.**

**"Umm, since the both of you put it that way, I'll try to fully explain..to answer your first questions, I assigned this mission because' it had been a direct request of my father to do so..( there's a dramatic pause', and imagine a 2-second glimpse of everyone's shocked-expression, along with my own. ) And in an additon to that, the first couple of these pre-missions will be located near the very heart of the Makai..I'll give you all further details on it later..", he then drew out yet another deep-breath, and continued..**

**"And to finally answer your question Hiei, these missions will almost soley depend on Kammy's help, since she will take the role of your fifth, and final member on our team in the new Tournament that just opened up hosted by the Makai, and Reikai-realms", Koenma' finished, relaxing a bit' after the death-toll on him from 2 of his detectives had been passed. **

**"But Koenma', why ME of all eligable people back over seas to be your fifth-member??, I don't understand..", I was beginning to have serious doubts that all of this had to be too good to be true. Does he really expect me to be just as worthy of a fighter as the rest of them? I mean if he thinks that I lucked-out because' of that stunt that I just pulled with Kuwabara..the only real reason I won, was props' up to that voice in the back of my head telling me to..**

**"Kammy', you may not reallize it now, but you have an incredible amount of energy surging within your veins..you've just been too naive and un-willing to notice it was there", Koenma' reassured me by smiling a little at me, and closing his eyes just to get into the moment..or kinda' as though he was trying to re-live something.**

**"-Sounds just like me..", I commented to go hand-in-hand with the situation, and smirked to myself about the me being too (naive)-part, true to it's tale..**

**"So you are worth more than I thought at first..hn, nothing special", Hiei remarked to this with his usual cold and bad-attitude..man, getting on this guy's good-side is gonna' take a hell of alot more than it usually does with just anyone from some other YYH-story I guess..**

**"Ever heard of keepin' stuff to yourself Hiei?..", Yusuke' replied just as quickly to Hiei's statement as I was about to, and was rewarded in his attempt, with Hiei looking at him with a heavy grimace from the other side of him.**

**"The onna' was never one to keep remarks to herself either..", Hiei answered bitterly, obviously seeming to remember that time just a few hours back when I said that he would have to get a (sex-change)..heh-heh, well at least I apologized, right??**

**"Sooo anyway! (tries to change the subject), tomorrow afternoon or even now if you prefer, I would like each of you to train Kammy' one-on-one. So she will get a good idea of her powers before she actually get's the chance to use them in the tournament..understand?", Koenma' asked them all, while also eyeing each of them seperately before deciding to head back towards the entrance..but he turned his head slightly before he left..**

**"And Hiei..make sure not to get too into the battle, so you won't end blowing something up like the last time you did with Bui in the Dark-Tournament..", Koenma said, allowing a slight smile to creep onto his face when he looked back at him, and dissapearing from eye-sight before he was a foot from the entrance..**

**End Chapter 8..**


	9. Home Delivery

**Disclaimer: Hey all you beautiful people, wassup'?? I couldn't think of any other greeting, so I just stuck with my original phrase, so give me a break here. And anywayz, it seems as though this story is starting to move along pretty quickly for a girl that just fell out of the sky..but whatever. Plus I WILL like to give-out that another tournament's gonna' be underway soon, so I can ALMOST guarantee that these chapters will kinda' seem like actual YYH-episodes in a way..but that's only if you take the time to get into it enough..Alright, alright I'm done talking now, so let's see what else is in store for my character in this story..**

**Chapter 9: Home-Delivery..Saturday, 12/11/04', 9:56 pm, ( Base-Floor ):**

**Hmm, let's see what's happened to me so far..First, I got sucked into my tv and landed in this show, second, I dropped outta' the sky and woke-up in a park the next day, ended up meeting Yusuke and Keiko technically by (accident). Then, I met the 1st half of the gang in an ice-cream parlor. Tried my luck, and got rewarded by pisssing-off Hiei, (without) getting my ass-kicked. Telling a whole bunch of lies about my friends being demons sorta' along with myself. Got talked into fighting one of the spirit-detectives, and WON. Managed to impress almost everyone but Hiei. Then, finally got moved-up to the rank as the 5th member and fighter of Team Urameshi by Koenma. With the voice in the back of my head as a bonus..gee, and to think I never asked for any of this in the first place..**

**"Okay people I gotta' go and get back upstairs to my room before Keiko calls me, and tells me off for staying up late again..", Yusuke' said bitterly when Kuwabara's wrist-watch had set-off, and flashed 9:58 on his digital clock.**

**"Awww, what's wrong Urameshi?, staying up past your bedtime??", Kuwabara had been obviously intrieged at the fact that Keiko had been starting to keep track of how long our favorite delinquent is supposed to stay up at night, and began to taunt him for it.**

**"SHUT UP!!, you know perfectly well that I barely have a choice with her on my back, all hours of the day!!", Yusuke' shot back, trying to somehow shut the idiot up, but apparently leading to no effect whatsoever.**

**"You know Kuwabara, you should really just leave him alone..cause' afterall, isn't HE the one providing a place for your sorry ass to stay for the night?", I said, giving him a little taste of the smartass I really was. And overall to get his annoying voice outta' my head, god-damnit he's giving me a headache' already..argh, and I thought I just got over the last one.**

**"She has a point you know", Hiei sneered at the baka's pathetic look of aggravation while saying this. And then merely stepping to the side when Kuwabara charged at him, and crashing head first into the back wall..idiot.**

**"Hello everyone!!", called an overly cheerful voice coming from somewhere above us. Only to be shortly afterward identified as Botan, who was supprisingly enough levitating her oar a couple feet off the ground, and looking down at us all..what can she possibly want from us AT THIS HOUR??!!**

**"Oh just great, of all freakin' times to have un-wanted company..", Yusuke' replied sourly to this, and ESPECIALLY when his former spirit-beast upstairs flew down to our level, and took refuge on the top of his head, instantly causing Yusuke' to send an inviting death-glare up at Puu.**

**"I'm assuming that Koenma must have forgotten to mention something, and sent Botan down on his behalf", Kurama sweat-dropped while trying to take in the scene up top, as several bags of dis-guarded luggage were magically dumped out of the ceiling. Strongly giving the impression of homing missiles being dropped outta' the sky, how ironic.**

**"Well yes, there's no doubt that you're right Kurama..Koenma does have a knack for doing things on such short notice", the bubbly grim reaper shrugged, and tried to laugh it off key, when the only noise heard was a Puu in response. (me: and if you people want this whole scene to seem more like an episode, just imagine that song that plays whenever Kuwabara does something REALLY stupid, playing in the background.)**

**"So what does passifier-breath want??..and most importantly, what's up with all the luggage??", Yusuke' asked her in his confusion, while looking up puzzled at the last bits of suit-cases that fell onto the ground a couple of feet away, with him and Kurama almost getting hit by a paticularly large one in the process.**

**"Well umm you see..Koenma forgot to tell you Yusuke' that Kammy' is to stay with you, until he finds a suitable place for her to stay", Botan let out nervously, scratching the back of her head, and probally wondering why HER out of all people to tell us this..plus besides the fact that she could have sworn steam was coming out of Yusuke's ears at this point, not a good sign.**

**"WHAT THE HELL??!!, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAY WITH ME?!!, WHY NOT KURAMA OR KUWABARA?!! YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME NOW, HUH??!!", Yusuke' ordered an immediate explanation out of Botan that second..with her looking like she had enough of this already.**

**"Hey don't look at me!, Koenma's the one who said that she had to stay with you!, so you might as well just ask him the next time he comes around, not put it out on all me!", Botan's whimpering was sadly her only line of self-defense, while she retreated farther up on her oar, to prevent Yusuke' from towering over her small frame.**

**"So that explains all that stuff over there then?", Yusuke' nodded his head towars all of the lone baggages scattered in random spots on the other half of the area. Ha, now I know why my mom always reminds me to get rid of some of my stuff..**

**"Yea, I guess all of this stuff is mine..never really noticed how much stuff I had until now tho", I said, cracking a half-smile, and walking over to the closest bag, and trying to predict what was inside it.**

**"And you expect me to help you, after that stunt that you just pulled a couple of hours ago?, I don't think it as: common courtesy", Hiei shot bitterly, STILL not seeming to forget what I had referred him to a little while back..gee, ever CONSIDER putting some stuff behind you every so often??**

**"What's past is past, so get over it. And why are you being so defensive over something that I never even asked you to do anyway??", I responded calmly back to his comment, and giving him some slight eye-contact so he knew that I wasn't trying to avoid his gaze.**

**"You were about to ask me, so I'm giving you an answer", Hiei replied, trying to match my tone of voice, still giving me a cold, hard crimson stare. So in other words, we were equal here.**

**"And how would you know?, let alone care to say the least.." (me: these are back-to-back responses people, so there's little to report on what our actions are, so I'm just gonna' cut that part off for now.)**

**"Simple, in your mind you were going back and forth trying to decide who to ask to help you, and since I was nearest, chose me..and once again, I'm rejecting it."**

**"Okay you knew what I was thinking, big deal. And what exactly interested you to the point of considering listening to my thoughts, Hiei??"**

**"That's none of your business, onna'.."**

**"Oh but it is Hiei, I mean it is MY mind afterall, so in other words..I have every right to know what sparked your anticipation.."**

**"This is a pointless conversation.."**

**"Well technically, you're the one that started it..and since your answers are getting shorter, I'm assuming that you're running out of things to say..nice going.."**

**"OKAY BREAK IT UP ALREADY YOU TWO!!", shouted an aggravated Yusuke' some ways away, already starting to carry 2 of the bags, with the exception of the one hoisted up on his back.**

**"I agree, this isn't exactly the time to hold a dispute..", Kurama scolded us lightly, trying to carry a final additional to his load, but unlike Yusuke', he was only able to manage two.**

**"Okay, so that means that I've got dibs' on this last set then", I said, while picking up the one next to me, and the last one that had been knocked-off to the side. Then I started to make my way to the entrance, all before I discovered that Hiei had been blocking my way out..**

**"You'll never be able to fully carry those bags up all those flights without falling down you know..", He said with his usual tone, and looking back up at me with a total blank expression on his face. Funny, almost looks like he's bored or something..**

"**Okaaay, so what's your point?", I asked him, already assuming that he's gonna' offer to help me, so I loosened my grip on one of my bags, but not completely..I could be wrong for all I know.**

"**Just letting you know ahead of time..", he said with the same bored tone, but I could have sworn that I saw a ghost of a smile form on his lips, before I proceeded in following him and the others back upstairs..**

**End Chapter 9.. **


	10. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: Okay people I have good news. Since things have been a little bit lacking in humor over here, I've decided to bring back my three friends Lei, Neguisa, and Devin..YOU GUYS CAN COME ON STAGE NOW!!**

**(Then right on cue, 3 people walk into the blinding spotlight.)**

**spongeneg70: KAMMY, WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!**

**Devilmayecry: Yea Kammy, what's up with not having us here for half the story??**

**dman03: Lei, Neguisa..I don't think that she LIKES having us around anymore..MY BABY DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!! (then all of a sudden, he clings himself to me, trying to drag my body down with him..pervert.)**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Okay, then if I supposedly don't enjoy having you three around, then why did I even take the time to bring you guys back then?? Use some common-sense people.**

**Devilmayecry: Ha yea sure, I bet you just made that up now cause' everyone has their eyes on you..**

**spongeneg70: Nah Lei, ya' think??**

**drunkenmad-hatter: Now ANYWAYZ you guys, we're kinda' on a timer here, so one of us has to read the disclaimer..for REAL this time. And Devin would you please be so kind and GET THE HELL OFF OF ME??!!!!!**

**dman03: Oooh, my baby's just so fie-stay!! (he said, while roughly, smacking my ass.)**

**Devilmayecry: Yea, umm..N-Neguisa, I really think that you should hurry-up and read that thing now before Kammy blows. God, that sounded so wrong.**

**spongeneg70: And to think that your always the one telling us that WE have sick-minds, Lei I'm dissapointed in you..**

**drunkenmad-hatter: DEVIN, GET-THE-FUCK-OFF-OF-ME!! (tries to shake him off, but leading to no effect whatsoever.)**

**Devilmayecry: Neguisa!!!**

**spongeneg70: Okay, Okay man people, get some anger-managment already..now what does this piece of cardboard say again?? Oh yea: "Why the hell does everyone even bother with these things anymore?? Cause' they all say that they don't own these characters, and not to sue them..but oh the possibilities though..(mind begins to have erotic fantasies, then shortly afterward, get's slapped.)"**

**Chapter 10: Crash and Burn..Almost the end of Saturday, 12/11/04', 11:16 pm, ( Yusuke's apartment, 5th floor, his room. ):**

**"Home sweet home!!", Yusuke' boasted loudly to the people in back of him, as he kicked open his apartment door, dropped the stuff he had a little inside opposite the doorway, and walked inside with his hands held lazilly behind his head.**

**"Haven't been in this place for a while..", Botan said happily, looking around, seeming to clearly forget the fact that she had been given the privledge of literally dragging Kuwabara up four flights by only roughly pulling on his leg the whole way.**

**"Puuuu!!!", the baby spirit beast had given a partially muffled reply, since he had been forced to carry a small plastic bag up here by trying to support it between his beak. Then exhausted from the trip, eventually dropped it in my lap the second that I had sat down on the sofa, and had begun to excitedly, search through my stuff.**

**"Okay cool, so it looks like I've got my playstation2 in here, my games, my cd-player, my wireless-controllers, my cell-phone, my dvds..", I then trailed-off, by taking the various electronics out of the first suit-case, and putting them on display on the other side of the couch for everyone to see.(spongeneg70: and she STILL doesn't have an ipod!!..me: Neguisa, shut-up..)**

**"Hey Kammy, what the hell is this thing??", Yusuke' asked me with a puzzled expression on his face, as he picked up a small, silver object with an antennae-like point at the top, and with the words Samsung carefully printed in a two-tone shade on the front of it.**

**"That's the phone that I got two months ago, you can play the games on it if you want..", I said, while turning on the phone for him, and letting it load onto the menu-screen, eventhough when you turned the thing on, it played the gayest song before everything was completely displayed..**

**"Is there really any point in showing us all of this??", Hiei said blankly, while picking up, and examining one of the wire-less playstation controllers, then flung it across the room, and ended up hitting Kuwabara's head hardly in the process..**

**"Nah, not really..the truth is, I just wanted to see what's in all of these bags..", I answered him back, and still trying to find something that could entertain me for a while. Maybe a dvd?, nah, then I would have to go through the trouble of trying to explain what it was, and not to mention having to hook up my PS2 just to play it..**

**"Kammy, what may I ask are these exactly?", Kurama asked this time, suddenly becoming interested in a small package that had been put-off to the side, and opened it, only to reveal a nice pair of twin-swords, with a piece of crumpled note-book paper attached to them.**

**"Hey, let me see that..", I said, while getting up from the couch, and walking over to where he was standing, almost tripping clumsilly over Puu, then reading the piece of paper silently to myself. Only oddly enough to have been from one of my closest friends..Kelly.**

**"Kambria, **

**you are such a bitch. I can-not believe that you just went off and left us here like that, with barely giving a hint as to where you were going. And the only way that I DID find out, was because' your mom told us the last minute right before you left. YOU KNEW HOW BADLY ME AND STEFANIE WANTED TO GO TO JAPAN!! So what in the hell was up with that?, I mean we ARE your friends right? Well, eventhough I'm pissed, I'm still somehow, someway forgiving you, and I'm just gonna' put that behind me for now..but when you get back, that'll be another story..Oh yea, and Krysta's standing over me right now, and she wants to say hi. And she's sending you something right now, and you should get it in the next week or so. Now for the gift that I sent you. Yea, yea I know that I kinda' owe you alot for what you did last month to Garth. Man, that Gatorade-trick was so classic. So this is my little token of appreciation, a pair of sais..those are the twin-sword things that came with this letter. And don't ask me how or where I got them from, you see my mom just won the lottery last week, and we got 1,000 dollars as prize-money! And she gave me and Gale each 250, and I decided to spend some of it on this for you. I hope you like it, cause' don't count on getting anything else that expensive for awhile, lol. And I bought Stefanie a katana..even if her mom forbids Stef from ever using it, and wants to kill me. Alright, I gotta go right now, cause' me and Krysta wanna' see that new cute cashier guy from Baskin-Robins. God that guy is so hot. Hope you enjoy your stay in Japan, and you had damn-well better make sure that you call us the second that you finish reading this letter.**

**Just know that we miss you, and death to anyone that says otherwise.**

**your friend, Kelly. XX"**

**"Oh..my..god", had been my only shred of few words of total and complete astonishment, as I finished reading what Kelly had written. And I tried my best to keep my calm and not scream and jump around in joy that minute. Even if I was going to seem like an idiot, cause' a certain fire demon had been right beside me the whole time, also reading the letter.**

**"Hn, looks like you're being missed alot back over seas..", Hiei commented sarcastically, appearing to have finally finished reading the contents of the piece of paper, and walking back over to his usual post up over on the window-sill..spongeneg70: Man, what crawled up his ass and died??**

**"It was quite generous of your friend to send you such an expensive gift, when she apparently had been holding somewhat of a grudge against you for leaving her behind..", Kurama said, while giving a knowing smile back at me, which instantly caused my eyes to have a sudden fascination with the floor, as I tried to hide a faint blush from him.**

**"Hey, what did she get??", Yusuke' asked Kurama and Hiei curiously, switching his gaze back and forth across the room, ditto' with Puu and Botan down from where they were sitting on the floor.**

**"A pair of sais and a letter from one of my friends back home", I responded, holding them up in the light for them to see, then ran a finger across the tip of one of them to determine how sharp it was..BIG mistake. (dman03: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives, Kammy??)**

**"You fool, those aren't things to be toyed around with", Hiei replied in a bored tone from his spot on the window-sill, without caring so much as to look at me, as I bit down lightly on the slight cut on my finger, and decided that it really wasn't something to be worried about anyway..**

**"Yea, and you're telling me this (now)??", I said, looking directly into his eyes from a distance, and began to lean casually against the wall next to Kurama, then breaking the eye-contact.**

**"Hn, not my problem..", was his only response.**

**End Chapter 10..**


End file.
